Excel's Reign of Death
by Xaxir
Summary: Excel gets killed in every concivable way! Very interesting and fun to read!
1. Default Chapter

Excel's Reign of Death!  
  
Chapter 1-Preface  
  
Hello! This is my newest creation. If you like to see Excel get killed, then this is the story for you! In this story, starting with the next chapter, you will see Excel get excessively killed! Fortunately, for the good of the story, she has been granted, by the great Will, immortality. You will see her be whacked, smacked, shot, blown up, eaten, eating herself, getting horrible diseases, falling of a cliff, and much, much more!  
  
Firstly, I would like to introduce some new equipment. This is the death counter: ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Death Counter. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Current Deaths:128 | Near Death Experiences:12 |  
  
How many times Excel should have been killed, but wasn't: 8 Hyatt's Deaths:19 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is also a new piece oh equipment. It is called the U Decide! It is where I will call in characters from other Anime sagas to decide whether Excel should die or not! I will host it too!  
  
It will be marked by something that looks like this. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* U Decide ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hello! Welcome to U decide!  
  
Today's guest is Buu! Buu, do you Think Excel should die? Buu go bye bye! Ok, she goes! Goodbye Excel!  
  
**I pull a rope and she plummets down to a spiky pit below** **She is ripped in two by the force, her blood spills every where** **She is dead, again** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* U Decide ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That is all there is. Enjoy! 


	2. To the City

Excel's Reign of Death!  
  
Chapter 1-To the City  
  
Ok! I'm finally getting back into the swing of things. I'm gonna pick the story up now and start it. To you people who wrote about chapter one, I ask you, why? It was just to show you what the interface of the story might be like. And, to you people who said the stuff was ugly, I whole- heartedly agree. In word it looked nice and pretty, but when it came up on it looked really bad. Sorry about that and I hope you enjoy this, although, I don't know if it makes any sense, being that it's been a year and a half since I saw an excel movie and I haven't read the mangas since the first one came out. So anyways, I'm really sorry, thanks for the encouragement, and on with the story!  
  
It had been a long day. Excel sat there inside the hospital. Hyatt laid there dead in her bed. Blood seeped out of her mouth. Her arms were gone. All she was was a head and a torso. No legs or arms. Her sheets were covered in blood. Excel sighed and laid her head in her palm. She sighed, thinking back to when this all started. Yes, how had it started? It was around 3 weeks ago. Yes, she nodded.  
  
"Yes! That's it!" She stood back up. Everything started going wavy and a black circle closed in around her as she faded into memory land. Excel looked around. "No! Don't close me out!" She shouted, putting her palms onto the edge of the circle and tried to hold it open to no avail. Once she was shut out everything came back, but all wavy. Excel was on the edge of a mountain, covered in snow. She looked around frantically. Hyatt was below her. "How'd I get here?" She looked down. "Why are the edges of everything all fuzzy?" She asked, pointing to the edges of everything she could see. She tried to reach out, grabbing the fuzzy edges but fell backwards, tumbling down and hitting Hyatt along the way. They flipped over and over, getting covered in snow. As they hit the ground, Hyatt rolled out, getting up slowly and Excel lay there dead. Every bone in her body was broken and she was covered in blood. The snow had a long trail of red blood in it. Hyatt looked at her.  
  
"Oh dear, this seems to be quite the predicament." She sighed, looking at Excel, then walked away. Suddenly, a galaxy with two womanly arms appeared, holding her arms out to Excel.  
  
"Excel dear. This little sparkle will allow you to be magically revived every time you're killed!" He said, poking her, a white spark appearing at the tip of her finger. At that, Excel's body jostled, and her eyes opened up.  
  
"It seems I've reappeared in this world!" She flung her body up, looking around. Her voice was hoarse and raspy. She jumped up, looking around. She was in some woods, but she didn't know how she got there. Hyatt was no where to be found. "Hello? Any one here?" She looked around. Someone came out of the woods. "Hello! Can you help me?" She asked, spinning around on the tips of her toes on one foot. "Please?" She asked, stopping and holding her arms out.  
  
The man walked out, snarling. His upper lip was curled. He had the face of a human, but he had cat ears. He was in a puffy read outfit and had a sword at his waist, tied to his sash. He had long silver hair. "What do you want?" he asked, hacking up a giant spitball at her foot. She walked up to him.  
  
"I need a ride home." She said, pointing in a random direction. The man grabbed her, throwing her around his neck. He arched forwards, running at his top speed. As he ran, branches came out of nowhere and whacked Excel in the face. She gripped tightly around his neck, choking him and ripping his hair out. He fell backwards. "You bitch!" He shouted, staring down at her. He pulled out his sword as a sign came flying down, crashing onto his back and crushing him into the ground. A man jumped out the sign, looking at Excel.  
  
U Decide!  
  
Hello, and welcome to U decide! Once again we're here to decide if Excel is to die or not! Today's guest is Inuyasha! Inu? Inu? You here?  
  
Inuyasha got up from under the sign. "You bastard. I'm going to kill you!" and like that, with one mighty swipe of the tetsaiga both Excel and the Host were in pieces on the ground. Inu ran off, leaving them behind. The two pieces of the host and the sign were lifted up and Excel's body began to shine. With a bright flash She was back to life. She looked down at her dead body and back away...  
  
After hours of walking she had finally arrived back at Ilbarazzo's hole in the ground. ACROSS was waiting for her a few moments away. Excel was ready to report for duty!  
  
Death Counter  
  
Current Deaths: 2 Near Death Experiences: 0 Times Excel should of Died but Didn't: 0 Hyatt's Deaths: 0  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed the first official chapter of Excel's Reign of Death. I now it wasn't all that good, but It will get better. Please, keep up with people you want to see on U Decide. Ranma will be in chapter two, after Ilbarazzo though. Also, if you want to see something, like a chapter where Hyatt is turned into a guy or something else stupidly insane, put it in a review! So, look forward to the next exciting installment of Excel's Reign of Death! 


End file.
